Through the centuries
by miriamsantacruz
Summary: Vincent and Cat's love story is not from today, their love has overcome the passing of time through the centuries, but the don't remember it yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear reader: **I know you'll love this story. It starts in the present time, with Vincent and Catherine in their usual roles, but you'll have to wait for three chapters to enjoy one of the best love stories through the centuries. When did everything start? Not now, it was centuries ago, when a young Vincent couldn't stand losing the woman he loved. And from then onwards a curse has been following him through time and place. Please, be patient, don't judge before reading and know that your patience will be rewarded very soon. If you don't like the story, I'll understand, there's no need to be rude or impolite. Stop reading, that's all. Thanks for reading. _

**THROUGH THE CENTURIES.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Cat couldn't stop thinking that all of this was a mess as they were inside the car. After Vincent was with Tori, everything was lost between he and Cat. More than two months had passed since then and she hadn't forgotten him yet, moreover, she was never going to do it. She warned him: "This goes far beyond what I can stand. What we had is over". She knew she was to blame too, if you take into account every single factor that took Vincent to Tori's arms. She wanted him not to be with her anymore, she had promised her father: "If you don't hurt him, if you leave him alone, I promise I'll never be with him again. I'll leave him". Her father knew that this didn't mean anything. He was sure there was nothing he could do to keep them apart. Cat, as if reading his thoughts, said: "I know what I have to do, he will never want to be with me anymore." This way she conceived the stupid idea of coming too close to Gabe one day at the office, making him invite her to have dinner out and then taking him to her house at the exact time she had asked Vincent to come to visit her. Gabe was really surprised at the pace with which one thing was leading to another, and he simply wasn't able to think when he saw himself in her bedroom. He didn't mind how he had got there or what would happen later, even Cat was too drunk to remember this the following morning. Gabe just wanted to know what it felt like caressing her dark hair, her beautiful body…kissing her wanting lips…They were standing by the bed while Cat was trying to get rid of his shirt and kissing him passionately. Gabe was opposite Cat with his back to the window. She had to know when to stop, she didn't want to go too far, just enough for Vincent to watch them together and think they were going to really make love. In spite of being a bit drunk, she was still worried that Vincent didn't react as she expected and instead of going away feeling betrayed and with his heart broken, he came into the bedroom changed into his beast and beat Gave to death…or even her. He didn't managed his feeling properly when he felt furious. Thinking about that she could evade her mind as she caressed Gabe's body. He was a very attractive man but she had never felt anything for him.

When she listened to the near church's bells stroking midnight, the time she had told Vincent to come round to spend some time together and "get memories back", as he used to call their intense sex sessions, she saw his shadow coming towards the window, then his body … and she felt a terrible punch in her stomach that almost stopped her from breathing. "You have to do it, Cat – she repeated to herself – It's the only way he would be able to survive". This was the only way she could stand his incredulous look, his yellowish eyes because of the jealousy, the fear that invaded her about his coming into the bedroom and doing something she hadn't foreseen. Then, no. It didn't happen. Vincent just left a tear fall down his cheeks and then jumped down the window. That was all. He had already seen what she wanted him to. She had to give Gabe an explanation. He was completely unaware of what was happening around and was now trying to get rid of her blouse too. She stepped back, his eyes filled with questions:

-Cat…what…?

-I'm so sorry, Gabe, so sorry… - she said as she started crying. – I didn't want to go that far but I couldn't help it…I just couldn't. Come here, sit down.

Both sat on the bed and she explained everything to him. She knew she had hurt Gabe's feelings for her. She thought he would go away angry and even insulting her…what she didn't expect was what he did instead. He just put his shirt on and sat down by her side telling her:

-Can we have a drink or two just to digest all this stuff?

He hold her into his arms to help her stop crying. They finally ended on the sofa in Cat's dining-room, watching one of these old TV shows and drinking some whiskies that helped her fall asleep after doing the most hurtful thing she had had to do in her life.

In the meantime, Vince had arrived home where Tori was waiting for him just to make sure he was safe. No one knew where he was, no one could ever know. He entered and after hanging his jacket, sat on the sofa completely shocked. Cat had been almost harassing him since the moment they met, trying to make him remember everything her dad had erased from his mind to prevent his feelings from spoiling his missions. She had gone to bed with him just to try and awake any memories in him…but he didn't remember her. He couldn't remember any of the moments they had spent together before he was taken, some flashes but only about conversations or moments when he had saved her life, but nothing personal or intimate. May be she had lied to him, may be everything was just a strategy to reach a goal he didn't know about. How could he trust her? She was a stranger for him, someone who had made love with him God knows what for, and who manipulated his feelings with a single glance. What if she was only one of the beasts he had to kill?

He was lost in these ideas when Tori appeared in the stairs looking at him intently and curling her red hair with her fingers. She came down next to him and sat by his side crossing her legs under her pearly mini robe. She was very young and very, very beautiful. Although Vincent was not paying attention to her now.

-Hi, sailor – she said in a joking tone – A bad day?

Vincent tried to smile but he could only show a strange mixture of pain and deception.

-I've got a remedy for your pain. You just have to ask – she said

-It's not a good moment, Tori…not a good…

She simply closed his lips with her index finger to stop him from speaking:

-I just need your body – she said while she rose his face with her finger on his chin till their eyes met – Your body, Vincent, your hands, your mouth…

Vincent didn't move as he didn't know how to react to this unexpected move by Tori. He was furious remembering what he had seen before in Cat's house:

-Not your mind, not your heart… - Tori kept whispering to his ear as she bit it and messed his hair with her hands, moving her right hand down slowly till she got his manhood that was already showing the effects of her hands on him – Your body … - she whispered again as she invaded his mouth with her wet and hot tongue till he threw himself onto her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't resist. He couldn't think. All the anger he was feeling suddenly changed into a hot desire to make this woman his here and now. He put her onto his legs and kissed her as if his life depended on that kiss, opening his mouth and making his tongue wander over her white teeth and the pink flesh of her tongue and the inside of her mouth. His hands unleashed and caressed every corner of her neck and the back of her head to kiss them later, he walked his tongue through the back of her ears leaving a path of saliva from her neck to her chest. The small robe became a bunch of shreds when Vincent broke it, unable to simply get rid of it. Tori was moaning under his furious and desperate fingers. That was what she really needed right now, that strength and despair. On his knees on the sofa, she put his arms up to get rid of his T-shirt while she was still kissing his chest, only stopping to put the T-shirt off his body. Vincent was sweating, and she could swear she had even seen a tear running towards the sofa where he had laid his head. But this was none of her business. He was. She knelt down to get rid of his belt, his trousers and his boxers, always kissing him. She stood up again, over him pushing him against the back of the sofa to be able to see him in all his glory. He was perfect, even sweating and with his hair a mess. His body was perfect, he thought while she opened her legs astride and introduced his sex inside her body. He caressed her breasts while at the same time licking her nipples and kissing her neck as she was riding him completely losing control. His fingers got lost in every corner of her sex, till he finally found her soft spot and caressed it with his thumb, slowly at first and fast later while his tongue licked every visible part of her anatomy and merciless invaded her mouth again. Tori moaned completely out of control. He noticed when her body turned rigid and the spasms of her orgasm surrounding his sex made him feel a wild orgasm making his eyes turn yellow for a second and moaning almost like an animal. She shook her body against him, who was still leaning on the back of the sofa, and finally took him out of her carefully.

-Wow! It was…spectacular – She whispered to his ear before putting her mini robe on again and going to have a shower.

He didn't move for a while, but finally followed her.

-Didn't you have enough? – She smiled as she saw that he was following her.

Vincent simply smiled and started to run towards the bathroom. When she came into the shower, he followed her smiling. But he couldn't do what he had come to as he heard a male voice calling him from the dining-room.

-Vincent!

He immediately recognized the voice. It was Gabe. He threw himself to the stairs willing to punch him in his face before he could say a word, but Gabe knew perfectly what he was doing when he came here. Before Vincent could do anything, he said:

-Nothing has happened – his arms were extended in front of him just in case he didn't listen to his words and he had to fight. But Vincent stopped suddenly.

-What are you talking about?

-Everything was Cat's trick for both you and me. She wanted you to see exactly what you saw.

Vincent didn't know what to say. Why the hell did she do this? His eyes showed all the questions crossing his mind.

-Her dad was going to eliminate you when you were no longer useful to him. Your feelings are making you weak, and you'll soon be completely useless to his purposes. He didn't kill you just because she promised to stay away from him forever. She promised you'll exactly be the tool he needed.

-Then…? – Vincent couldn't go on. He was so confused that he was unable to process the last hour of his life.

-As soon as you jumped from her window, she explained everything to me in tears. I left her on the sofa still drunk and thinking that she will never see you again.

Gabe relaxed every muscle in his body and face when he saw Vincent throwing himself onto the sofa. He thought he would react in a different way. He had come here to free him for any feelings that could have invaded him after what he saw in Cat's room and he didn't know why he didn't reach his purpose. A female voice followed by a smoking hot body in a mini towel said:

-What happened to our shower?

Gabe couldn't believe what he was watching as he saw Tori looking at him from the stairs and winking an eye.

-Are you joining us? – She said before laughing.

Now, on their way to the small forest cabin that Vincent had hired to spend the week end, it didn't look like a great idea. Cat was really angry at him and she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. She could understand, and she had already told him, that he had let go because of the anger and wrath he felt when he saw them together, but she was hurt anyway. Vincent himself told her the next day and she reacted the only way she could: by breaking up. Then she thought about the times they had started and finished their relationship in a year or so, the times they had had to say sorry because they had hurt each other because of something they did or didn't do at all, and she decided that she had had enough, that may be they were meant to be, as she used to think, and that they'd rather stop at this point before she was never able to separate from him and both lived a miserable and problematic existence.

Vince was dying to know what she was thinking, but he would never ask. He knew he had hurt her beyond forgiveness and not only now, but also in more occasions he wanted to remember. And he couldn't remember their past lives yet… Some days after they broke up Vincent went to her apartment one night and told her that they had to try and reconnect, that he couldn't stand the idea of having met her and meaning so much for each other to end this way, like complete strangers. As usual, Cat surrendered. She did it because she always did what he wanted, because she was in love with him in spite of everything. She had missed him so much that when she saw him next to the window in her bedroom when she was going to get dressed, she couldn't help smiling, although she had to pretend she was still mad. She didn't know where they were going this time, she didn't even know whether she wanted to try or not, but she let herself go as she used to from the very first moment they met.

Since they left the city, a smooth rain had started to fall down, nothing important though. But now, more than half an hour later, it was raining heavily and she was starting to get nervous.

-Are we almost there, Vincent?

-Ten minutes more. Why? – He asked looking a bit worried.

-I don't like this heavy rain. I want to get there now.

Vincent kept on driving and he realized she was right, it was raining too heavily and soon every path will be full of mud and it would be impossible to go on driving. They saw the cabin some minutes later and Cat finally smiled.

-There it is! – She exclaimed like a young girl with a pair of new shoes.

They hurried as much as they could, but when Vincent was finally able to open the door, both were soaking. He closed the door and went straight to the fireplace. He looked at Cat looking disappointed.

-Uh…

-What's wrong, Vincent? I don't like when you say that. – She said while shivering.

-The wood is out and it would be completely soaked.

-What! I can't believe. I'm so cold!

-Get rid of your wet clothes. – He said as he knew she would get ill if she didn't.

Cat came into the only room in the cabin and went straight to the bathroom to take a towel. The atmosphere was completely frozen and she couldn't stop shivering. She got into bed once she was dry and hid under a lot of blankets. Her teeth were still chattering though. Vincent entered the bedroom to dry and get rid of all his wet clothes too. She said cunningly:

-Only one bedroom, Keller?

He turned red before answering.

-I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry.

-Of course you'll sleep on the couch.

Vincent couldn't stop shivering either, even when he left the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Apart from the frozen atmosphere the room was completely humid because of the rain and the cold was unbearable. Cat then said:

-Well…I think the best thing we can do is to sleep together…I mean…to share the bed…

Vincent couldn't believe what he was hearing, but she was right. If they pressed their bodies against each other, they would be able at least to get warm. They would freeze if they didn't. He went shyly under the sheets and held her in his arms.

-I'm sorry…I didn't want to start this way… - he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She tried to smile, but she was so cold and angry at seeing herself forced to be in Vincent's arms…She would have liked to be stronger and not surrender to him so easily, but now being with him under the sheets, both almost completely naked, well…she simply couldn't guess how long she would be able to stay strong…not letting go by his smell and warmth, by his purring voice, by that body that right now was holding her by her waist and making her feel his warmth.

They stayed like this for a while just holding each other in silence till both stopped shivering. The sheets turned warm and the whole atmosphere was warmer, except for Cat's feet that were as cold as ice. Cat could feel Vincent's breath by her ear from where she was now, right under his chin, and she could even feel his heartbeat. He didn't speak as he didn't know what to say, and was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. She looked to the window and said:

-It's still raining.

He didn't answer.

-Oh, my God! My feet are so cold I can't almost feel them!

Vincent told her to put them between his legs, under the towel, so they could get warm and she looked at him incredulously:

-Seriously? Do you really think it will be that easy?

-Come on, Catherine! You'll catch a cold.

She bent her knees and moved her feet until they were between his thighs that were warm and dry.

-Oh, my God! It feels so gooooood! - She exclaimed at the sudden pleasure. Vincent laughed and got the first slap on his shoulder.

-Ey! Why did you do that!

-If I wasn't sure you can't manipulate the weather, I'd swear all this storm thing is your idea!

-Catherine…I know you won't like that but…we should get rid of the towels.

-Oh, no! Don't you dare think about that.

-Cat, we have to keep all the warmth we can. I promise I won't do anything to disturb you…please…

She knew he was right so she got rid of her towel and threw it on to the floor. He did the same.

-Now put yourself on me.

Cat looked at him about to laugh, but she stopped when she saw he was being serious.

-Catherine, I've been a soldier, and I've lived this situation before…put yourself on me.

This was how they were completely naked one over the other in less than an hour since they had arrived at the cabin. He was looking at the ceiling with a mischievous smile on his face. She looked to the window asking herself how this was possible, how she had ended again over his perfectly molded body, surrounded by his strong and smooth arms that always made her feel that everything was under control, feeling his heartbeat and his breath.

-I'm sorry to disturb you again…with…you know…

Cat laughed when she realized his erection was hitting her groins.

-I'm sorry for you, but you would have to figure it out on your own.

-Are you sure about that? - He said while kissing her neck.

-I knew where all this cabin thing was taking me, I'm not stupid – She said with a huge smile on her face – But just for your information…it won't happen today. So…put your gun away.

He finally understood there was nothing else he could do. He would be in detention until she decided to forgive him.

They stayed like that for a while, till Cat finally fell asleep and her quiet and regular breath made him fall asleep too. He smiled when remembering that it wasn't true that there was no wood inside, it was by one of the sides of the fireplace, inside a special cupboard covered by some cushions that made it look like a seat. At least his strategy had taken both to bed. It was not much, but it was more than he expected to get when he arranged the trip to the cabin.

It had been a long day and the rain finally stopped pouring. The only sound they could hear was the sound of fine rain over the roof and that of their breathing. When they were deeply sleep a strange smoke coming under the door flooded the room preventing them from waking up and fighting their fates. A group of men dressed in a special outfit entered the bedroom and took Cat first and then Vincent, putting both inside a huge black van equipped with medical material where they were finally sedated.

The next time they opened their eyes, they were in different beds in what looked like a room in a clinic. Vincent woke up first and he found that he couldn't move, he was completely paralysed. He could move his neck, which allowed him to see Cat by his side. She was still asleep.

-Catherine! – He called trying to wake her up. She didn't move, so he tried again, but she didn't move either.

Before he could try again, a man in a black suit entered the room and came by his bed.

-I see we will need a higher dose for you, Vincent.

Vincent looked at the man and asked:

-Who are you?

-It doesn't matter who I am, but what I want, and it's none of your business.

The man turned around and went towards Cat's bed. He extended his arm and touched her face.

-Don't touch her! – Vincent said.

-I don't think you are in a position to give me orders, I don't know if you're aware of this. – the man said while caressing Cat's face. She didn't wake up though.

-I said don't touch her! – Vincent shouted from his bed unable to move.

-Detective Chandler and me are about to start a deep relationship as soon as she wakes up. I don't think it will take long. As for you…well…I need you alive. I need your memory to be erased by the one who did it the first time. - He said moving again towards Vincent's bed.

Vincent looked surprised. Who was that man and what did he need him for? And why did he want to erase his memory again. Just thinking that he was going to forget Catherine again made his heart break. They had created new memories together and had managed to recover some of their old memories and this man was going to steal the only thing that made him human.

Catherine coughed in the other bed and the man went to her bed. He stopped next to it and waited patiently for her to open her eyes. Cat lookd at the ceiling not remembering yet what had happened. She tried to move and she found out she couldn't, then she panicked. Vincent called her from his bed:

-Catherine, I'm here, calm down, sweetheart. – He couldn't stand seeing her so scared.

-Welcome back, detective. – The man in the black suit said.

Cat calmed down and looked at the man trying to find out whether she had seen him before. He was tall, well-built, with dark skin, hair and eyes. No. She didn't recognize him. She didn't remembered him. She hadn't seen him before, she concluded.

-Who are you? What do you want from us?

-I don't want anything from you, dear. But I need you to attract the one who can help me. And to have some fun, why not? – The man added while caressing her face.

Catherine tried to avoid him but he just could turn her head around. Vincent was trying to move but he couldn't.

-You'll hurt yourself if you go on trying to move, Vincent. – The man said. Then he pushed a button on the wall over Cat's bed and a woman in white uniform appeared with a syringe.

-Ok, Vincent. You're going to sleep while detective Chandler and me update…

Vincent was going crazy thinking what this man was trying to do to Cat. He couldn't help her and she couldn't move either.

-I swear if you touch her, if you hurt her…there won't be a place for you to hide from me.

-Bla, bla, bla – the man said while he asked the nurse to use the syringe on Vincent. He tried to resist, but it was useless. He fell asleep again seconds later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**__Before you go on reading, let me tell you something: I'm from Spain, English is a foreign language for me. I wrote this fan fic to entertain a group of Spanish friends in love with BATB. I am translating it because readers were so kind to my first story that I thought they deserved it and because I was asked to. So, please, if you don't like the story there's no need to be rude or impolite. Just don't go on reading. I'm sure some of you will love it, especially when it gets to the point. Thank you._

**Chapter 4**

Cat was looking at him petrified.

-What have you done to him?

-Nothing, dear. He's having a rest. But the fact that he will think that we've hurt you when he wakes up is so attractive to me…

-What do you want?

-I need someone to do something for me. That's why I need you both alive and unhurt. But Vincent doesn't know. It's so funny seeing him scared. Ok. We'll put you in another room. Say goodbye, dear.

Cat looked at the man confused.

-You told me you wouldn't hurt him!

-And I won´t. But if I get what I want, he will never remember you again. I'll make sure for my own sake.

Catherine trembled.

-You can't do this. I'll give you what you want. Please…don't do this to us… - Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

-I'd like to accept your tempting offer…but it's not possible. I need him as a soldier, as the best soldier, the one who ended Muirfield. And then…you know the rest.

The same nurse she had seen in the other room entered again and placed herself next to the bed to move it to the door while she was looking at Vincent unable to accept that everything will start again. The months looking for him, the waiting, the joy of finally meeting him safe and sound, the fact of making him remember some of their moments together and having created new ones…everything had been useless. She would probably never see him again, and she found him, there were no guarantees that she could ever recover his Vincent.

Once the nurse had taken her outside the room, the man followed them. She was put in a similar room and before she could realize it, she was asleep again. Then, the unknown man in the black suit put on a screen where Cat's dad appeared.

-Agent Reynolds, my pleasure. – said the man.

The first thing Reynolds saw from where he stood was the woman lying on the bed behind the man who was talking to him. He knew she was Cat and what the man was going to ask him.

-Don't you dare touch my daughter!

-Calm down, I won't hurt her…Well I won't if we get an agreement, that's why she's here. Oh, but it was great watching Vincent tremble at the idea. You know what I want. I want Vincent for me, for my team, as a soldier, the same who killed Li Zhao for you. Will you do that for me?

-You know I will. But you will have to take him to the military facilities to start the process again. Or you can tell me where you are.

-Good try! Don't worry. Send me the details and I'll take him there. Do we have a deal?

-We will as soon as you leave my daughter alone.

-That's not how things work, agent Reynolds. You will have your daughter as soon as I have Vincent.

-What?! You don't know what you're saying, do you? We may need weeks to erase all his memories again, the ones he has recovered and the ones he's built now…

-That's my offer.

-No. Give me my daughter back.

-Do you think I am an idiot? You won't keep your part.

-I will. You know me. You know I will.

The man looked at Catherine again and then at the screen.

-Ok. But if you break the deal…I warn you…There won't be more warnings. I'll kill her and there's nothing you'll be able to do to avoid it. We'll have to make her think she has escaped or she might suspect.

Reynolds nodded and put his screen off. The unknown man went out from Cat's bedroom and went to visit Vincent. He woke him up with a fluid. He didn't know where he was till he saw the man next to him. Then he tried to move again but he couldn't.

-Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…What a fierce that Catherine Chandler, man! It's been hard to tame her…

The rage he was feeling in that very moment would have been enough to kill this man in a minute, but whatever they had injected in his body was so good that the beast couldn't appear.

-Where is she? What have you done to her?

-Nothing she didn't cry for…and she's cried a lot…that bitch!

-I'll rip off all the organs in your body while you're still alive, I swear – cried Vincent furiously. Then he asked fearing the answer – Is she alive?

-Of course she is…My friends want to enjoy the experience too…

The fluid invaded his veins again and Vincent lost his consciousness thinking about the fate of the only woman that had ever worried about him, the one that had risked her own life without caring about the consequences.

The man in the black suit smiled:

-Well…I didn't enjoy enough but I have to take him to the military facilities…

A man appeared in the room when he pressed a button on the wall.

-Take him to the mobile unit. We have to take him out of here. Make sure no one follows us, I'll follow you with my car.

The man pushed the bed where Vincent was asleep completely unaware of his fate and Cat's.

Meanwhile, in the room next door a disoriented Cat woke up and looked around till she remembered where she was and what has happened. "What was that? Was it my finger? Could I move my finger?" she thought and smiled at the perspective of being able to escape from this place. She took a deep breath and waited. Some minutes later she was finally able to move her hand, then her arm, and finally she noticed a tingling, as if her body was waking up from a long dream. Then she found out that her body and her blood belonged to her again. She waited patiently till she was sure her body will obey her and sat on the bed. There was no one in the room and no one had come during her recovery. She thought she should draw a plan before someone came to inject her something. She looked at her sides and at the corners of the room. She looked at herself. She was wearing some kind of nurse blue uniform, a shirt and a pair of trousers. She didn't have shoes but she didn't mind. The first thing she had to do was to find out where Vincent was and get him out of that place, they will do it together as they had done in so many occasions since they met. She went to the back part of the door and noticed it was open. She went out and walked through a long corridor. It looked like a hospital or a lab, so white and aseptic. Then she entered the room where she thought she had been with Vincent when they woke up. But it was empty, even the bed wasn't there, just the things you usually find in a hospital…and…what was that? ... It wasn't possible… a mobile phone was on the floor hidden right under a small bedside table. Some might have lost it…She looked around and threw herself on to the telephone. The first number she remembered was JT's. She hide behind the door just in case someone entered the room and dialed his number. JT answered at the third tone:

-JT…it's me…Cat.

-Cat? Weren't you in the woods, with Vincent?

-How do you know I am not there?

-Your telephone sends a signal that places you near the port.

-Please, you have to come here… We were kidnapped. I can't find Vincent! - She cried.

-What?! Ok…Ok…Don't move. I'll be there in a minute. Look for a way out and wait for me. I won't take long. And do not leave the telephone, please.

JT took his car which was next to the club and rushed to pick her up. Meanwhile, she was walking carefully through the corridors, opening and closing doors trying to find a way out and trying to find out if Vincent was still there. No and… no. She thought she was in some kind of abandoned hospital facility. She turned left and saw a door at the end of the corridor. It looked like an exit or a door to a terrace or patio. She came near and opened carefully, she showed her head…the port.

She was right at the entrance of the place. She hadn't found Vincent, in fact, she knew that she was completely alone, because otherwise she would have already been intercepted. She shrugged and rubbed her arms with her hands, she was freezing. It had been snowing outside and she was just wearing a hospital pajama. She started to shiver as tears ran down her frozen face. She was shivering because of fear and cold, and because of the anger she felt at losing Vincent again. She thought she could never find him. They will make sure of that. Her lips were turning purple because of the cold and the dry air was burning her face, which was very hot in spite of the cold. Right then JT appeared with his car and stopped by her side. He went out to hold her because she was about to fall due to the cold and the shock.

-Cat! Cat! – He cried while he tried to warm her surrounding her with his body– Cat, say something, please…

-I lost him again, JT…I lost Vincent again. – She said throwing herself into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note:**__Before you go on reading, let me tell you something: I'm from Spain, English is a foreign language for me. I wrote this fan fic to entertain a group of Spanish friends in love with BATB. I am translating it because readers were so kind to my first story that I thought they deserved it and because I was asked to. So, please, if you don't like the story there's no need to be rude or impolite. Just don't go on reading. I'm sure some of you will love it, especially when it gets to the point. Thank you._

**Chapter 5**

JT helped her into the car and covered her body with his jacket. Then he turned the heating on and left the place. She couldn't stop crying, and he was trying to calm her all the way to his place.

-We'll find him, Cat. We did it once and I promise we'll do it again.

He took her to his house as he didn't want to leave her alone, not for a single moment. When he put in under the sheets he noticed he had temperature and went to the bathroom to look for some medicines, antibiotics and pain killers. She was shivering due to the high temperature and JT was very worried. Then he realized he hadn't called Gabe or Tess, so scared he was when he heard that Cat was in trouble… He went down to the dinning-room and dialed Gabe's number. Gabe promised he would call Tess and both would be soon with him.

In less than half-an-hour both arrived.

-Where is she? – asked Gabe breaking into the dinning-room.

JT pointed to the stairs and the three of them went up. JT opened the door of what was once Vincent's bedroom and Gabe could see she was sleeping, calmed and with no shivers.

-I gave her some antibiotics and pain killers. She had got high temperature. She was almost naked and frozen when I picked her up.

Gabe looked at him worried:

-Half naked? – The image of Cat in that state made him panic.

-Well, she was wearing one of those hospital uniforms…not that she wasn't wearing anything.

Gabe calmed down. For a while he was afraid that Vincent and Cat could have been kidnapped by common criminals that would have raped Cat or something worse. Then he thought that Vincent would never allow that to happen. Whoever had him knew perfectly how to keep the beast away, otherwise Vincent would have never leave her alone. From his standpoint, Cat looked like a beautiful girl sleeping after a horrible day. He smiled and closed the door. All of them went to the dinning-room to figure out what they could do to find Vincent again.

Meanwhile, Vincent woke up in a huge military facility not very far from there. He was glad to see he could stand up on his own. He sat on the bed and took his hand to his head feeling sick and weak. He didn't know what day it was or how long he had been sleeping. Suddenly he remembered Cat and looked around. He saw a door and no windows. There was the bed he had just left and a camera watching him from a corner in the ceiling. He tried to open the door and he couldn't. He hit the door and threw himself against it, but he still couldn't open it. He tried to beast out but nothing happened either. For the first time in years he felt weak and useless, unable to defend himself and the woman he loved. He concentrated but all his senses had left him. He couldn't smell her scent or listen to her heartbeat…he concluded that may be she wasn't there. That was when he accepted that he was lost, he was an ordinary man that couldn't do anything to fight whatever his kidnappers wanted to do to him, but he was not afraid of this as he was of what they had done to her Catherine. He went back to bed, sat down and looked at the door without blinking. When he finally heard that someone was opening it, he thought that was the end.

Four long months had passed and his friends hadn't stopped looking for him, but he didn't come out. Sleepless night watching every street, building and hospital were useless. Dumb telephones not wanting to say what everyone wanted to hear, that someone, somewhere had seen Vincent. Catherine, as in the first occasion this happened, didn't want to stop looking for him, in spite of everyone telling her that she had to take things easy. She was losing all hope of finding him. They have watched her dad but they didn't get anything. He was now abroad and free of any suspicions.

That morning, she left her apartment to go to the precint as she did every day, completely unaware that someone was watching her from a terrace. Moreover, she was the aim of a sight that was following her every move. At the other end of the riffle, a shooter was ready to fire. Suddenly, a heartbeat flooded his mind, the most particular sound he had ever heard or felt, because it was as if he was a baby inside his mum's womb who could hear her heartbeat. Rhythmic, quiet, safe…He couldn't help moving his weapon away and take off his ski mask to be able to breathe again… Why did his pulse tremble? He had been trained for a long time to carry out this mission but he hadn't been able to pull the trigger. Catherine disappeared inside the precint as the shooter put his weapon and his instruments away. He was nervous and wanted to know why he couldn't do what he was supposed to. He waited patiently till the woman went out again to a café nearby, then he saw her coming back to work and finally going back home in her car. Then he decided to follow her.

He saw how she entered a building after parking her car in an alley nearby, and waiter in the fire escape to watch her going to and fro in her house. He didn't know her. He was pretty sure he had never seen her before, apart from the information he got from his superiors to carry out his mission. Then he thought that she was near enough to try again. He opened his bag and was got the weapon ready when a familiar scent invaded his senses. It was…perfume…or shower gel…he couldn't say, however, that scent had altered his senses completely. In her apartment, Cat sat on his sofa and put the TV on. A fresh spring breeze came through the window making the curtains wave to the inside. She closed her eyes. She would give half her life for a single night of peaceful rest, but she knew it wasn't possible…not till he came back to her. She opened her eyes and there he was…looking at her from the fire escape. She jumped from the sofa and came to the window. He didn't move. He was surprised when she opened her eyes and she wasn't going anywhere till he found out why he hadn't been able to end the mission he had been trained for.

-Vincent! Oh, my God, Vincent! Is it you?

The young man stood outside the window looking at her. She was acting as she knew him, and she had called him by his name…Vincent…and it had been so familiar to hear it from her lips, as if they were made just for this, as if was real now because she had recognized and named him.

Cat was looking at him too. She had just realized what happened. His empty, suspicious, asking glance was so familiar to her…

-You don't remember me, do you? OK. You don't remember me. – She sighed.

She extended her arm and offered him her hand.

-Come inside…

Then she was aware of the bag and the riffle and felt goose bumps…still she was offering him her hand waiting for him to come inside.

-I won't hurt you… I'm not the one carrying a riffle. Vincent, please, come inside…

Then he touched her hand. He felt such a familiar and known touch that he immediately calmed down. Catherine took him to the sofa and asked him to sit with her. Now she knew perfectly how to act so as not to scare him. He wasn't going to harass him with questions, or trying to caress or embrace him. She already knew she was a perfect strange to his eyes.

-Can you tell me what are you doing here? – She asked not being able to quit her eyes from the bag.

-You know who I am… why?

-Believe, nothing will change even if I tell you, but I will if that helps you at all. We are together, we are like…a couple, let's say I'm your girlfriend.

He was shocked. Girlfriend? Why did they order to kill a rogue cop that was telling him right now that she was his girlfriend? And, what was worse, why did he believe what she was saying? He didn't know her but he felt so close…

-I know how you feel, Vincent. It's not the first time they do you this. God! I can't believe you're here… I was so sure I would never see you again…

-Who did me what…?

-Your memories…The first time they kidnapped you was months ago. They erased your memories and you didn't remember me or anyone from your past life, just general facts but nothing personal. You said you would be a better soldier that way.

-A soldier?

-Yes. Someone must want you to do something for him…or for them…And I see I was your goal this time, wasn't I?

Vincent couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful…her eyes, he voice, her movements and gestures…everything was so familiar to him. He knew she wasn't lying. Her heartbeat confirmed that and calmed him down.

-Is it me, Vincent?

He nodded and then went on:

-I couldn't do it… I don't know why, but I get the impression it is a mistake, something I mustn't do. However my orders are to kill you.

-Orders from whom?

-I don't know. I work for someone who cares after me and I was told I will know what I had to do eventually. We talk through the computer mostly.

-OK. We are at the same point again - She said looking hopeless at him. On second thoughts, she added – Never mind, we'll mend it again.

They stood like that for a while, just sitting one opposite the other, looking at each other, unable to speak aloud all the terrors scaring them right now, but finally feeling that they were where they were supposed to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-What?! Can you repeat that? – JT's voice at the other end of the telephone showed he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-He's here, with me. He's the same as the last time, although a bit more confident.

-I'm on my way. Don't move! And don't trust him!

She did. She had always trusted him. She always knew he wouldn't hurt her. Actually he was more calmed that the other time he was kidnapped, as is he was confused or not sure of what he had to do or what they had done to him. This time the erasing of his memory had worked a bit worse. He was sleeping on the sofa where they had been talking all night long till she finally convinced him that she wasn't going to hurt him and that his friends had been looking for him from the very moment he disappeared. She told him about the first time he was kidnapped and about how they met and fell in love. It's so hard convincing once and again the one you love that he was also in love with you…even if he didn't remember…or feel. However this Vincent looked quite confident at what she was telling him, as if finally he had found sense to the chaotic nightmare he had been living while he was on his own. He calmed down enough to fall asleep and Cat had the feeling he hadn't slept this way for a long time.

When JT rang the doorbell, Gabe was with him. They didn't wake Tess up as she had had a horrible week at the precint, but JT thought that Gabe would be of great help as he knew a lot about all this world of experiments and beasts, not in vain he had been one of them.

-Come in, he's asleep in the dining room, but he knows you were coming. I didn't want him to think I'm lying.

Gabe looked at her fascinated at this woman's obstinacy to protect Vincent. She had looked for him everywhere and if he hadn't found her before she would have ended finding him again. That's the reason he never talked about his feelings for her, because he knew that what Vincent and Catherine felt for each other was something bigger, as if coming from a higher force. He centered on the conversation. They were standing right behind the door and they could see Vincent sleeping on the coach calmly.

-That's all I have found out. He doesn't seem to be as abducted as the first time. May be we can find a way to recover him… - Sighed Cat after finishing her story about last evening.

JT and Gabe were quiet, looking at each other from time to time, till Gabe said:

-How about hypnosis?

JT laughed:

-Come on, man…

-I know it sounds weird but I think his whole life is in his unconscious mind. May be some sessions of hypnosis could help him to rebuild the puzzle that his mind must be right now. The first time he was too absorbed but you said he's confused now and willing to be helped. We might do it.

Cat thought they could try and she remembered she had read about great results achieved through hypnosis, even cases she had worked in.

-But…who could help us? – She asked not wanting to let go any chance of solving this situation as soon as possible.

-Doctor Jackson, one of the psychiatrists that helps us at the precint. – said Gabe.

JT didn't talk. He was an expert on science and technology, he knew nothing about hypnosis and didn't trust the idea at all, but he didn't want to break the feeling of success now floating in the atmosphere.

As they were having a cup of tea in the kitchen almost whispering so as not wake Vincent up, he opened his eyes and sat down.

-Who are they? – He asked Catherine.

-Don't worry. They are the friends I told you about…remember?

He nodded and joined them in the kitchen. Cat gave him a cup of tea and some biscuits that he almost swallowed, making her think that he hadn't eaten much either.

Once they updated him about everything they were planning to do to help him he didn't put an objection. He looked exhausted. When they finally went away, Vincent walked to the sofa, but Cat stopped him and taking him by his hand, she took him to her bedroom.

-I just want you to have some rest…you'll feel a lot better here.

He lied on the bed on his back and she molded in his body without any effort as it was something natural for both of them since they fell in love. She put her head on his chest.

-I know you're confused…You don't know what has happened to you…who you were, but I promise I'll mend it. You believe me, do you?

-I do. I have the strange feeling I am where I am supposed to be.

-You are, Vincent, you are.

They fell asleep till next morning and then they were to JT's house for the first session of hypnosis.

This time Tess was with them. She knew everything about last night and she threw herself into her friend's arms. She didn't say a word, it wasn't necessary, she just wanted to make her feel she was with her and was eager to help her as she had always done. Vincent looked at them expectant and feeling safer among this group of people than he had ever felt.

-I'm Brian Jackson, psychiatrist. Cat – He addressed her.

-Hi, Brian.

-I'm afraid these sessions are not going to be very useful taking into account everything you told me.

-We know how you work.

-Ok. Let's get started.

He talked to Vincent for a while and then asked him to lie down on the couch, relax and close his eyes. After a few minutes, Vincent was in state of hypnosis. And he didn't understood what he was watching.

-Let's get married! – He said unable to stop kissing her neck. She smiled and looked at him in the eye.

-Vincent! You're crazy, you know that?

-I'm crazy about you, Catherine – he told her while looking at her – You are the only woman I have ever loved. Will you marry me?

She put her hand on his face and said:

-Of course I'll marry you.

He smiled and threw himself at her neck again to go on kissing her in that beautiful bed with canopy and Egyptian cotton sheets. The fire was burning giving the place a cozy aspect. It would have looked cold otherwise as it was huge and the walls were made of stone. On the floor immediately by the bed the corset ripped from his body, the puffed dress and the hair laces revealed a wild fight to possess each other, a fight that had started months ago, when they met in one of the many feasts in the palace. They felt in love and surrendered to each other quite soon…till now. And they were still entangled sharing the anxiety and the mutual desire and company. Vincent was over her, kissing her neck and her face, as he always did, first caressing and then kissing. His long hair was now a mess as she had got rid of his lace as soon as they entered the bedroom.

-I love you, I love you, I love you… - He whispered with every kiss, till she got his mouth with hers to make him shut up.

Catherine didn't want to hold back and let herself go. She kissed him, first sweet and smooth kisses, more passionate later. He was taken by surprise but answered with the same strength. In seconds she had put herself over him and was kissing him as if she wanted to recover the lost years before they met. She was caressing the hair in the back of his head and he kissed every corner of her neck and her ears holding her as if she was going to disappear. She immediately noticed the effect of her caresses between her legs, when she felt Vincent's sex against hers. She wanted to end something that didn't start today but a long time ago, may be in another life. They touched each other anxiously never stopping kissing each other. Vincent's lips caressed every corner of Catherine's body leaving feather kisses all over her, he smelt her, breathed her, as if she was a drug he had been deprived of for a long time, caressing her shoulders, her breasts and her hips, willing to remember every corner of that body he had been waiting for since he was born. They shared an eternal embrace. Vincent, who was now over her, looked at her as if asking for her permission to invade her body and she simply attracted him towards her, put him between her legs and held his buttocks as she felt him entering her insides. Their hands lied entangled on the pillow, Vincent's body rocked to and fro in a desperate attempt to enjoy this moment forever. The muscles in her back tensed under the pressure of his loved one's fingers. She closed her eyes and felt his breathing and the weight of his perfect body on hers. He looked at her for a moment to meet her eyes and tell: "Do you know the feeling of been born just to live this moment?" He buried his face in her neck rocking more intensely, making her almost jump with every shaking of his body. Catherine moved with him, keeping his slow and precise rhythm, letting herself go and losing in the touch of his body against hers, inside hers. Vincent was trying to rejoice in her nearness, her body and her scent. He felt her body respond to his caresses and movements when she surrounded him with her legs and pressed him with her arms and legs, her body rigid and she almost shouting in pleasure. Vincent knew she was reaching her climax and he just could hear her breathing and the tamed shouting of his name when she bit his shoulder trying not to scream. Then he let himself go and moved quicker till a wave of pleasure invaded his body and he reached his orgasm too. He let himself fall slowly against her, kissing her neck now flooded by his own saliva and sweating, as she embraced him and caressed his back.

By the side of the bed, a pair of trousers, a pair of black boots and a long jacket were lying on the floor waiting for his owner to wear them again.

The day of their wedding all the members of the high society in the Paris of 1680 met in the abbey. In the altar, the priests was prying while Vincent and Catherine were kneeling opposite him and looking at each other with a huge smile on their lips. A choir of friars was singing whereas the lights of the thousands of candles gave an unreal look at the whole atmosphere…but it was real. Vincent, the son of one of the richest merchants in Paris, and Catherine, the daughter of one of the ladies of the queen, sealed their love forever, their hands covered by a tied white silk cloth as a signal of eternal love. Cat drop a tear of happiness and Vincent couldn't stop being shocked by Catherine's beauty, now emphasized by her white wedding dress.

The Vincent in the XXI c. was telling everything with detail to his friends around, completely in shock by what he was witnessing. He seemed to move to a different scene and shook his head.

In a huge room in a palace where the maids will serve dinner in a while, Catherine was knitting accompanied by two of her ladies. They were in front of the fire laughing and chatting.

-It's going to be a boy – the older of the ladies said – And Vincent will be his name.

-It's going to be a girl – Cat said – And I'll know her name as soon as I looked into her eyes.- The she caressed her huge belly holding the fruit of their love.

Suddenly, without anyone being able to stop him, a man entered the dining room where the ladies were knitting and threw himself over Catherine, cutting her with a huge sword he was brandishing. The ladies started to cry completely undone, the blood jumped over the walls in the room even on to the familiar blazon. Catherine was so shocked that she was unable to shout. One of the cuts opened her neck, another one her chest and the two final cuts almost opened her belly. The assassin, once he was sure he had done what he had been asked to, sank the sword on his chest and fell onto the floor. He died in a slow agony while the ladies looked at the scene shouting in terror. The noise finally reached Vincent's ears, who was in the office where he used to manage his father's business. He went out running as fast as he could and fearing that something horrible had just happened. However, he could have never imagined that he would find his Catherine death on the floor and flooded by her own blood. He went to touch her and found out that his most horrible nightmare had come true. She was dead. He shouted the ladies to tell him what had happened and who had done this. They couldn't stop screaming and they were completely useless due to the shock.

When Vincent's father entered the room he found his son on the floor, holding the body of his pregnant wife while crying and caressing her face. He knew very well what his son was feeling right now as his wife died when giving birth to their youngest son, leaving him confused and alone forever. If he had known what he knew today…he had never let her go… He approached his son, put his hand on his shoulder, and offered him something he didn't know whether it would be his happiness or his lost forever. But he thought he would have thanked anyone that had offered him that information on time. He whispered into his son's ear:

-I know someone who can mend this.

Vincent raised his eyes for a while to look at his father not believing what he had just said.

-What? – He said shocked and broken by the pain he was feeling.

-It won't be easy to pay the price, but you will have your wife and your baby with you forever.

Vincent didn't doubt it and asked him to help him. His father sent the ladies out and both put Catherine's body on the table. The man sent someone with a message to look for someone else, and it took a couple of hours for him to come back. Two eternal hours that Vincent was able to stand because of the promise of getting his wife back. The messenger came first and then a carriage moved by six black horses stopped at the door of the palace and a man with long black hair and completely dressed in black came out and went into the house.

Vincent was now doubting that anyone could bring her wife back to life. He had heard about magic and extraordinary rites, but he knew they were legends of the village people. When the man entered the room, Vincent's father went towards him and brought him next to the table.

The man looked at Catherine's body and then at Vincent, and said:

-Oh, my! Someone must hate you deeply…

Vincent didn't answer. His eyes were flooded by tears and his mind was completely numb by despair and pain. The strange man came next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

-Calm down, calm down…I can mend this…but you must seal a small pact before…

He put a paper on the table and gave Vincent a knife. He cut his hand with it and dropped his blood on the paper.

-Are you going to seal it without reading it?

-I just want her to come back to me.

-She will, you can be sure of that. But you will have to satisfy some demands from my master. You'll have to provide him with souls whenever he asks for them. She will be with you, but if you fail to achieve your goal…she will be ill. Then you'll know what to do for her to be healthy again. So, if you want to keep your wife safe and sound you just have to keep your promise. Understand? Otherwise she would die in terrible agony.

-I… I have never killed anyone – Vincent said.

-My master will give you the strength and will cool your blood. You can choose your victims…and this will last through the centuries. I think that's all.

-And what about Catherine? When will she be back with me?

The man looked at the young pregnant woman and said:

-I think she's already healing…and breathing.

Then Vincent witnessed the skin of his wife closing and the cuts disappearing in front of his eyes and noticed her chest fighting to breathe again. When he raised his head his father and the mysterious man dressed in black had already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The black charriage started its way disappearing in the horizon towards the place it left only when someone was desperate enough to sell his own soul. Vincent suddenly realized who will be his first victim. He felt a light shiver followed by a blistering heat that felt as if it wanted to leave his body through her eyes, now completely yellow. He didn't notice though, or Catherine, who was still embraced to him, trying to find out what had happened, completely unaware of her husband's deal with the Devil himself to bring her back to life. He held her in his arms and and left her on the bed where he changed all her bloody clothes and cleaned her body and face unable to stop looking at her, as if he was watching a miracle. He couldn't stop thinking that she was dead in his lap just minutes earlier, she and the fruit of their love. Then he smiled at the idea that it had been the best choice he had made in his whole life whatever happened from now onwards. He kissed her forehead and rocked her body as if she was a little girl, and then he covered her with the sheets and lied by her side till she fell asleep. Then he got up and took his horse to go to the graveyard looking for the body of the man who had dared break into his house and kill his wife. He had been thrown to a mass grave probably to be burnt or given to be studied at the university in the Science lessons. He searched his pockets, his clothes and his boots, where he finally found a bag full of money. The bag carried a seal that was distinct to his eyes. The man apparently couldn't stand what he had done and killed himself with the same sword he used in Catherine's murder…not even the heavy bag could compensate for what he had done.

Gaston, how didn't he see it before? He had always been in love with Catherine, he event tried to rape her once, forcing Vincent to challenge him to a duel…He thought he had died that day, he even saw his bloody body on the field where the duel took place. How could he survive? Then he remembered that life and death have no borders if you knew the _"right person"._

He felt that terrible heat again and the same wrath he had felt for the first time moments earlier in his house, as if the Devil himself was trying to get out through his eyes and his breath, and when he look at his hands, they had claws instead of nails and with bulging veins. He touched his face with his hands and it felt like a shapeless tangle of meat. He looked at his chest, and at his arms…and he knew. He was a monster. He felt the blood thirst he needed to accomplish his deal and such a huge rage that could only be calmed by death. He rode his horse again and followed his smell which will drive him straight to his first victim that clearly hadn't died in the duel. Gaston was in his house for two years hidden by his mother, who wanted to keep him safe but the beast wouldn't be stopped by that. He threw down the door once in the castle and broke into the huge dining room where Gaston was sitting at the fireplace, may be imagining Vincent broken by pain. But he didn't feel happy. He also felt the pain of what he had done, but if Catherine was not his, she wouldn't belong to anyone else. When the horrible monster threw over him, he knew he didn't have any chance. He opened his body and took out all the organs in his body, triggering a horrible carnage in the middle of dreadful shouts more similar to the roaring of a wild animal than to any sound produced by a human being, except for what sounded like a wail. His body was left on the floor torn apart whereas the beast disappeared unnoticed. He rode his horse again and ran and ran till he finally stopped by a lake near his palace and got down to drink some water. For the first time he was his dreadful look, his yellow eyes and shapeless face, his teeth like the jaws of some wild predator. He stirred the water with his hands to get free from that awful vision and be able to drink. And he drank and drank till his thirst went out. His temperature went down and he felt his whole body shrinking. His eyes stopped burning. He took a deep breath and sat by the lake. It was dawning. He dared look again into the water and he saw himself again, Vincent the man, not the dreadful beast he had become. Justice was made, but it had been the most terrible thing he had ever done. He looked at his hands and trembled at what they had just done. He asked himself what he had one…and then he remembered his Catherine, asleep in their lovely palace rocking their baby in her womb. Then he knew that everything was worthwhile. Everything. The horror and the blood, the screaming and the sound of flesh and bones tearing apart, the odour of death… Everything was necessary so as he would never lose his Catherine.

The Vincent lying on Cat's sofa in the XXIst century opened his eyes suddenly and sat up as if he couldn't breathe. He didn't recognize anyone around at first, but then his eyes met Catherine and recognized her. He had just known what it felt like first loving and then losing her, and he acknowledged it had been no dream. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed her. She came next to him and put his head on her lap.

-Calm down, Vincent, calm down… - she said while looking questioningly at everybody around them.

Vincent was shaking like a boy that had just woken up from the most horrible nightmare. He hadn't said a word yet, only keeping his face on Catherine's belly. The psychiatrist said:

-I don't know whether this was what you expected from this session.

All of them were astonished looking at each other thinking that they had just heard Vincent telling a story unable to stay apart as a simple witness. JT asked:

-Can you tell us what does this mean?

-I'm afraid I can't. We may be dealing with something hidden in his unconscious mind, or something he may have witnessed.

-Witnessed? – JT shouted – He's been describing fucking XVIIc. Paris! How could he had witnessed that!

Tess took his hand to try and calm him down without anyone noticing. The psychiatrist simply said:

-It this is not what you were expecting from me, I don't think I can help you any other way. A sensational doctor would have told you that your friend has just experienced a regression to another time and place, may be to a previous life. I just can say I don't know what happened.

He stood up to take his things and go away and Vincent took him by his wrist.

-Doctor…whatever has happened I need your help. I think we have found the origin of this story.

Then man took his coat and his wallet and said:

-OK. Then I'll be back tomorrow at 5.

All of them went out a bit more calmed except Cat. JT went for a walk to think about what had just happened. Vincent stayed with Catherine, both sitting on the sofa. She didn't dare talk as he didn't seem to have left his almost catatonic state after the hypnosis session. She finally said:

-It's been hard… huh?

He raised his eyes and met Catherine's and nodded. Then she embraced him and pressed him against her body as if she was afraid to lose him. He not only allowed the embrace but also pressed her as if it was something and natural as his own heartbeat.

-Catherine…it was you…it's always been you. That's why we met, that's why you always find me…because we are meant to be. He said: "Through the centuries". There's no other possible explanation.

Cat didn't even want to think about everything he had told about the man in a dark suit and the bloody agreement, but she knew that it may be the only explanation for her life to make sense only with Vincent, for her not being able to look for him whenever he disappeared, for her feeling of being unable to breathe when he was not around.

-I'm so sorry, Vincent. You'll never know how sorry I feel. – Cat presses him even more and her cheeks were flooded with tears. If everything started because of her, maybe she was the only one that could end it. A wall of blame crushed her chest for a while and she knew that they had to go on poking about Vincent's mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I wish to thank my friend MSol P.R. for her ideas for this chapter. Thanks Sunny Sunny. Hope all of you like this one.

**Chapter 8**

The centre of London was a nauseating and terrible mixture of smoke and fog in the time of the industrial revolution. The streets were crowded with people asking for money and prostitutes selling their bodies to get something to eat. Workers in the emerging factories ran from one place to another from the early morning and worked in the workshops till midnight. The working rhythm was hard. The narrow watching of the foremen imposed all kinds of injustices, from economic sanctions to physical punishments. Torture was present in the first factory concentrations. Sheds were built near the workplaces where hundreds of men, women and children slept for no more than five hours a day.

Apart from the short wages, exhausting working hours and terrible discipline, there were the lack of food and the unhealthy houses and workers found themselves at the mercy of all kinds of illnesses, especially tuberculosis. The traumatized worker looked for some comfort in alcohol and prostitutes whereas women and young girls got an extra money from prostitution.

Catherine was so sick and tired that she only wanted to go home with her husband. He would be sad, he always was lately. The harvest season would be a complete failure as the potato crop was so precarious that he didn't even bother going to the fields anymore, something which she was grateful for as he stayed home taking care of little Charlie, their 6 years old son who was terribly ill and getting worse with the passing of days. It started as a simple cold…Oh, she was so sorry because she never thought it would be something serious…Then came the high temperature and the blood when he spat, and she knew that there was nothing they could do to help him. Vincent denied the evidences, he thought a miracle was still possible. And with so much pain in her heart she went to work every day to the factory. She had to dye the thread provided by the foreman, and her hands were completely scarred due to the new dying products. They hurt so much that she sometimes cried in pain. Her eyes were usually red and dark shadows blackened her beautiful face. Oh, she was so beautiful that she cursed her face as it only brought problems to her life.

When she saw the old fat man coming into the room her heart jumped with fear. She knew what would happen next. Old Mr Smith knew that she was poor and married to a poor man, and that all she had was a ruined cottage and a sick child who would soon die…and he took advantage of this information. He told her that all he wanted was one night with her and she would get a lot of money and the promise of not being fired. But Catherine was very intelligent too, and she knew that if she gave in to that man either he wouldn't have enough or would throw her away like rubbish. She knew he was waiting for an answer that she was trying to avoid but she also knew that he would eventually lose his patience. Not today though judging by his lascivious glance and drooling smile.

When she came back home, Vincent was sleeping with their boy, who was sweating and hot. Catherine went to the bed and kissed both her men. Poor little Charlie was burning and Vincent was having a bad dream. He was trembling as he was hearing a hideous creature whispering to his ear: "The time I coming. You'll know what to do… We'll see each other again…" The creature's breath was hot and stinky as hell, and he kept repeating the same words. Vincent jumped ignoring at first where he was, his eyes unfocused. The he saw Catherine by his side and calmed down.

-Oh, God! I was having a nightmare – he was finally able to say.

-I know. Do you remember?

He said he didn't but he was lying. For some reason he thought he'd better keep the secret. Both looked at the child and Catherine asked completely hopeless:

-Did he get any better today? – She coughed.

-No. He hasn't opened his eyes.

She coughed again and Vincent worried:

-Are you OK?

-Yes, I'm just tired.

As he looked into her eyes, his glance was far beyond her beautiful face as if he could see into her soul for a while. Suddenly he felt her physical pain and exhaustion and what was worse, he felt her heart trapped under a heavy stone…and something else he couldn't identify. Was it shame she was hiding? Was it a lie?

-Catherine, are you sure you're just tired?

She simply nodded and Vincent knew she was lying. Catherine avoided his eyes and went to the old fireplace to put some soup into a bowl that could heat at least their stomachs if not their souls. As her husband followed her with his glance, images of an old man trying to embrace her wife appeared on his mind and he felt a shiver down his spine and a terrible heat invaded his body, as if hell itself was burning inside. The old man was whispering something to her ear and she moved away in disgust. Vincent was shocked. What did these images mean? Where were they coming from? She looked at him suspiciously and smiled unwillingly. He didn't smile back.

After they had had some soup, Catherine tried to put some into her child's mouth, but it was pointless, as the liquid escaped from his mouth. However she didn't cry…she had no tears…

They went to their bed, which was next to their son's one only separated by a thick curtain Catherine had brought one day from her workplace. She fell asleep leaning her head on her husband's shoulder and coughed again, Vincent saw what he had dreaded most since their child got ill…there was blood on his shoulder. He closed his eyes completely overwhelmed. If Catherine died he wouldn't want to live anymore…Surprisingly he fell asleep again. The same creature he had dreamed with a couple of hours ago appeared again: "The time is coming, Vincent. Remember your promise". And he dreamt with a man dressed in black, and a pregnant Catherine swimming dead in his own blood, and an old parchment where he was dropping his own blood …and he remembered everything. The time had come.

When Catherine went to work next morning it was still dark. As soon as she left home, Vincent kissed his boy and followed her. They lived far from the city centre, and an old carriage pulled by two decrepit mules took some women to the factory every day. He would walk to the city and would probably arrive sooner. When he got there, he hid in the shadows and waited for the old carriage to appear. He was stunned by the image of the old man he had seen last night on his mind trying to kiss a very young girl who looked very scared. That bastard! The girl couldn't escape, or she didn't want to, but people shouting inside the factory made the fat man get inside and leave the girl alone.

Vincent saw his Catherine coming into the factory and she was surprised by the fat man before she could reach indoors. She jumped back. Vincent's eyes were burning and he could feel his whole body changing…he remembered what was happening…he was meant to when the moment arrived…He would have jumped onto the man and tear his skin from his flesh, but he took a deep breath and waited. He came back home to be with his son and waited for Catherine to arrive, eat something and go to sleep… Then he walked to the city again. He knew where he could find that man, he knew what this kind of men liked most.

The street was full of prostitutes walking and smiling under their skinny faces and toothless mouths, selling their bodies to be able to get some food. And there he was, the old fat piece of shit.

The streets were unsafe even for these women, as someone was going around the city in the darkest nights killing young prostitutes and ripping their wombs to take out their organs. The newspapers talked about him quite often, Jack the Ripper they called him.

As he watched the man taking a girl with him, he followed him through the dark alleys. Vincent could feel the heat again, the creature opening its way through his body and his eyes seeing so clearly in the dark as if it was daytime. The man had knocked the girl down and she was on the floor as he was taking a knife from his jacket. Vincent jumped over him and killed him with his own hands, while the noise of breaking bones and ripped flesh invaded the night. Vincent disappeared before the girl could wake up and went back home knowing he had done this before and not just once. However, as he came into the house and found Catherine smiling while she was putting some soup into his boy's mouth and he swallowed, he knew that he wouldn't mind how often he had to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again to all you enjoying the story. It's really rewarding to know that someone is having a good time because of something I wrote. Sorry for the mistakes, remember that English is a foreign language to me. Enjoy! Only a couple of episodes left!_

**Chapter 9**

Vincent was so shocked when he woke up from his last session, that this time Catherine offered herself to be hypnotized. She wanted to know what was happening and why Vincent was so distressed with what he saw in his dreams. Were they really dreams? Was there anything she could do to help? She laid on the couch and listened to the doctor's words trying to relax her and make her sleep. Vincent held her hand from his chair. He didn't want her to feel the pain he had felt but she insisted in that she deserved to know the truth.

"The Warsaw's Jewish ghetto was a shame in the Second World War, one of the many places where people were forced to survive without food or hygienic conditions, being tortured and watching their loved ones die every day. Lots of families lived here waiting for the day to come: the day where they would be taken to their final destinations in one of the many trains devoted to this. It was useless fighting for their lives when they were in the devil's hands.

Since Catherine started to work here she had seen the same story too many times. One day she came to help a family and when she came back some days letter to see their progress, they were all gone…in one of the trains of death. There had to be something she could do to stop this, or to help this people somehow…But what? One day someone offered her the possibility of helping this people, and she accepted. She was told that many other women were doing the same in different places, and that the risks were great, she could be arrested, tortured or even killed if they found out about her activities. And she didn't mind because she had the chance to save lives which was the reason she became a nurse in the first place. She was "officially" assigned to the ghetto and she had to take out as many children as she could to be given to families that were waiting for them. This was their only chance to survive.

One day, when she was about to cross the backstop, she heard one of the officers in charge of the ghetto saying:

-They will be the end of us if we don't do something.

-Like what? – said another officer.

-Like fucking killing them all…they're rats…They will spread their illnesses among us.

When Nurse Catherine passed by driving her ambulance, the officer spat to her. She didn't do anything, she knew this was the wisest thing to do and it was not that it mattered that some criminal bastard spat to her…The rage she felt was not about her, but about all the families dying of hunger in that evil place. Especially children. The other officer looked at her completely ashamed. He probably didn't think anyone deserved being insulted this way, but he didn't say anything. That woman was the only brave enough to come here every week and take care of all these families to relieve their miseries and not let them die like the rats they were accused of being. He looked down and she noticed. He was too young, she thought, he would be hardened by experience and will become the same as all of them, because that was what they did best. She was tired of the German genocide of humans with total impunity…No one knew outside Germany…or no one cared. She crossed and finger swept a tear coming down her cheek.

So the next day she decided to go back into the ghetto again and took two children with her. When she arrived at the border, one of the officers there stopped the ambulance and asked for her ID. She told him that she was taking the boys to be treated in the hospital and the officer started to laugh.

-You can laugh until you die…and I guess it won't take long…these children have typhus, and they have to be treated and their families will have to be treated too if you don't want this to spread among your company. – She said bravely.

The man looked at her in disgust and opened the backstop for the ambulance. She smiled. These two boys were the first ones to be saved…she would save hundreds of them. She was one of the many angels on earth that was eager to give her life to save the lives of many. And she was not alone as dozens of nurses were doing the same every week without being noticed. At first they were drawn out in her ambulance, one or two at maximum. Then, after some weeks doing the same, she figured up more ways to take children out of that damned place without raising suspicions. Sometimes it was a coffin with two or three children inside, two or three dumpsters in other occasions, where at least four people could be hidden. Then toolboxes where babies could be easily fitted. The officers didn't dare look inside the ambulance because they were afraid of catching one of the illnesses from which these people were dying. They were nothing but coward rats.

The worst part of it all was the faces of their mums when she took the children. She would like to promise them that they will survive outside, but she couldn't. "The only thing I can tell you is that they will die if they stay with you". Watching mothers kissing goodbye to their loved children was a pain she thought she couldn't stand, but she did…every single day.

One morning, when she was coming out from the ghetto with a baby inside a sack of potatoes, she was stopped by the officer in charge. All of them knew her and most of them respected her work as she was supposed to keep illness at bay from them. She was a very beautiful young lady and most of all they admired how brave she was. When she arrived at the backstop two officers were chatting there as usually. One of them stopped the car.

-Good evening, Miss. – The officer greeted.

-Good evening, officer. Any problems?

-No – he said walking around the ambulance – Just routine.

She used to give babies some medicines to make them sleep until they were given to their new families, and they usually worked, but the officer seemed to have heard a strange noise coming from the back part of the ambulance, something like a mewling.

-Did you hear that? – He asked.

-Hear what? – She said, her hands starting to sweat.

-I don't know…something like an animal…Let me have a look. – The officer said while opening the ambulance.

Another officer who was behind him, noticing Catherine's sweat and heartbeat, put a hand on his shoulder to stop him:

-Come on, man. Are you trying to kill us all? - He said chuckling.

-Listen, I've heard something, Vincent.

-Is it true, nurse? – He asked looking at her to show her his support.

-Of course it is, officer - She said smiling – I'm taking a man with me…am I not allowed?

The young gorgeous officer couldn't help bursting in laughs at hearing what she came up with.

-What's the matter? – She kept on laughing – Can't a woman have her own urges?

Then he took his friend by his shoulders and opened the backstop. Catherine crossed the line and smiled back to Vincent. She had never seen him or maybe she just didn't pay attention…she was always so stressed that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, her only goal being to cross the damn backstop with whoever she was hiding in the ambulance. He looked like a kind guy.

If the baby had mewled it was something she didn't know and she wouldn't ever know as she handed her, a beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes, to a couple that had requested her help because they had heard about her activities and wanted a baby.

Two nights later, Nurse Catherine went to a bar in the centre with her friends, other nurses and workers of the social services. They didn't use to enter the places where the German soldiers used to meet, but tonight everything was different, as if all the stars in the Universe had allied to change Catherine's fate. When they entered the place they saw some couples dancing and a girl singing with an orchestra on the stage. There was a slight smoke covering the room like a white veil, and the small round tables were decorated with a candle inside a glass, each one of a different colour. There were also some boys by the bar, all of them talking and laughing and showing off their perfectly built bodies. It was Friday and this was what they did every Friday night: tidy up and go out to have some fun. As soon as Catherine made her appearance, one of the soldiers heard a familiar sound, like the lullaby your mum used to sing you when you were ill as a baby…it was a heartbeat…the same heartbeat again. And he knew… He turned around and looked towards the table where the group was sitting, nailing his glance on the beautiful nurse he had seen a couple of days ago. She was distracted, as if not willing to be in that place, but oh…she was beautiful! She felt his eyes on her back and turned around too…and she smiled. And the whole heaven opened for Vincent's eyes. He went towards the table and offered his hand to Catherine, who had been watching him as he approached.

-Would you like to dance, Nurse Catherine? – He asked politely.

-Only Catherine, please – She answered as she got up and went to the dance floor with him.

They were dancing to a beautiful song they didn't even hear, being totally lost in each other's glances. This was not the way unknown people looked at each other, this was something else, they were two souls that had just recognized each other. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she felt his strong hands around her waist, warm and protective. She felt his breath on her hair, and she could smell his scent surrounding her. It was almost intoxicating. They were in silence for a while, until she said:

-Thanks for your help the other night.

-My help? – He asked as in surprise.

-Yes…your help. You thought I needed a hand and it was very kind of you trying to help me.

-You know? I could feel your heart almost leaving your chest… literally. This has never happened to me before, and I was almost shocked but I knew that whatever happened I had to help you.

She looked into his eyes and smiled:

-Great! – He smiled – Now you think I am crazy, don't you?

She smiled back:

-No… the thing is… I am so glad you are here tonight. Do you want to ask me anything?

-No.

-No? – She asked.

-I just want to dance with you.

And they danced, talked and drank till dawn, when Vincent took her to her house, a small apartment not very far from that place where they danced for the first time.

Nurse Catherine went on with her clandestine activities trying to help as many Jewish families as possible and Vincent tried to show that he didn't know anything. However, they spent too much time together and their relationship was moving forward faster than they could have ever imagined, as if they had been together for ages, as if they belonged to each other from the beginning of times. The first time they made love in Catherine's apartment, he felt he had never loved anyone the way he loved that woman. It started after they were talking for a while next to Catherine's house's door. He was joking and chuckling about the fact that she would have to let him in one night or another, and she smiled mischievously and opened the door with one hand while pushing him in with the other. Vincent couldn't believe what she was doing. They started kissing once she closed the door, calmly and softly at first, with open mouths and wandering tongues, as their passion grew and grew and they found themselves getting rid of each other's clothes. Vincent looked at her tiny body and smiled, desire flooding his dark glance.

-You're perfect, Catherine. Why didn't I meet you before?

She didn't answer. She felt so safe in his strong arms, so loved and desired that she just wanted to feel him inside, to feel his body as close as possible to her own. He caressed and kissed all her body, and she did the same, unleashing their hands and their tongues in a mad game of heat and desire. One moment Vincent was over her, kissing her neck and licking her earlobes, then her breasts, her belly button, then rocking his body insider hers…another moment Catherine was over Vincent sweating, rocking over his body and almost shouting in pleasure. Desire invaded their glances, their cheeks red and bright because of their sweet agony, their bodies entangled in a perfect choreography they had been born with and ignored till that very moment they shared their bodies and souls. Their breaths labored because of the nearness of ecstasy…and then the final climax almost at the same time, one taken by the moaning of the other. Then peace of body and soul, of heart and mind, and finally sleep. They couldn't count how many times the sunlight had surprised them this way, one in the arms of the other, as if perfectly molded for that purpose. Weeks passed…and months. Catherine counted on Vincent in her weekly fight against evil, and Vincent would have given his own life to protect her and what she was doing, regardless of the consequences.

One of this beautiful Sunday mornings they used to sleep till very late in the morning, tired after their lovemaking, Vincent got up and went to the bathroom. He felt hot, as if he was ill and he went to the washbasin to splash some water on his face. When he looked in the mirror, he saw something like a shadow looking at him from the other side with yellowish eyes. He rather felt his words:

-The moment has come, Vincent. You'll soon know what you have to do.

He looked around astonished trying to wake up from a nightmare, but he wasn't sleeping. The shadow disappeared but he could still hear his voice:

-The time has come…do as you'll be told or she'll die.

A shiver crossed his spine and he got goose bumps all over his body. He looked into the mirror again and he saw unrelated images of a pregnant Catherine and a man dressed in black, blood and German soldiers, boys and girls, babies and crying mothers, and his Catherine in handcuffs, and being tortured by some soldiers… He shouted and Catherine called him from their bedroom:

-Vincent! Are you OK?

-Yeah, I'm OK – he said trying to sound normal. It's just…I…I'm OK.

He knew deep in his heart what he had to do to prevent all what he had seen to happen. His eyes in the mirror turned yellow and he suddenly closed them when Cat entered the bathroom to see what the problem was.

-Vincent! You're sweating! – He kissed her shoulder and exclaimed – And you're so cold…Come on! Let's get you in bed, I think you're catching something.

He opened his eyes again, now their usual brown, and smiled:

-No, no… I'm Ok. Let's cook some breakfast – He said trying to sound fine.

Some days later, he learnt that some soldiers had been molesting some of the girls in the ghetto. They were all laughing and joking about it at the cantina. One of them said:

-That blonde little bitch is mine…Don't forget it. You can do what you want with the other two.

They laughed again. One said:

-She was lucky yesterday, I couldn't find her…but it won't happen today. Oh, her skin must be as soft as a baby's…how old would she be, Frank?

-Who cares? Eleven, twelve? – answered the other soldier, who was drunk.

Vincent was listening carefully to their conversation. He knew those things had happened before and that this kind of abuses were taking place every day, and he knew he couldn't do anything unless he wanted to be taken by a traitor. However, he felt an anger inside that set his heart on fire. At least he could do something to protect these little girls…His eyes turned yellow again and he looked through the window. Darkness would be his friend, if he had to kill, he will…

That night, when the two soldiers were going into the streets of the ghetto to look for the girls, he followed them. He made sure they weren't simply saying that because they were drunk. They waited round one of the corners of the central square, and when the two girls came from one of the houses they jumped over them and put their hands on their mouths so that they couldn't scream. The girls tried to fight, but the soldiers were tall and strong and they were very young and thin due to the almost absolute absence of food the Germans were punishing their people with. And as if coming from nowhere, something or someone like a huge creature half human half monster with big yellow eyes and sharp claws took them from their necks and tore them to pieces as the girls shouted and ran in terror. There was blood all over the place, on the walls and on the floor, and people started to come out of their houses to see what had happened. Vincent the beast had time enough to run away from the place before anyone could see him. He hid in the forest till he became human again, then he got rid of his clothes and took an old coat from a washing line and walked home. It was wrong. He was not happy with what he had just done, but no man will harm a girl in his presence, and if he had to pay his debt, he would, trying to do some justice too.

He arrived at Catherine's door and once he was inside he closed. The bang of the door woke Catherine up, but not Nurse Catherine but our Cat on the couch listening to the psychiatrist as he was telling her:

-Ok, Cat. Calm down. You're here with us now.

Vincent was by her side and embraced her when she jumped to his arms.

-Vincent! What did you do? It's all my fault! What did you do? – She repeated while crying.

Vincent hold her tight and let a tear fall down his face. She knew…She had felt everything she had seen, and everything he was feeling and watching in the induced dream. She was shaking. The doctor walked away and let them alone for a while."

-Vincent – she said as if she was coming back from among the dead – This has to stop. Now I know what happened, what's happening. We have lived many lives together, and you always manage to become a beast…I know how to end it.

Vincent looked at her. He was terrified and she could sense it. She knew he had already found out what could be done to stop that torture. He had also thought the only thing that could be done to break the deal he made centuries ago. But the possibility was not even such for him. He would never ever let her Catherine die, unless it meant getting free from the beast.


	10. Chapter 10

This is about to end! Here's the last chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 10**

After the hypnosis sessions, both Vincent and Catherine were convinced that they had shared different lives together, and that this is the reason they met in this present life and the reason their souls recognized. Cat was even further: Vincent underwent all the process to become a beast because somehow he knew this was his destiny in this life, as it had been in the other ones after he accepted that damn deal. He had to become a beast, losing almost all his humanity as the only way to be able to pay for his debt, and to protect the woman he loved.

-Vincent…There's only one way to solve this forever…and you know what this way is.

-I'm not going to let you die. – He said achingly and looking at her unable to believe what he was hearing.

-You have to! It's the only way you'll become human again, and maybe we can share other lives together free form that horrible fate. I know you did it because you loved me, but it wasn't fair for you. I don't want to be with you if it means you have to sacrifice yourself.

-I said I'm not going to let you die.

-You will have to… eventually. If you really love me, if you really want to end this eternal nightmare we are into, the next time you have the chance to save my life…you won't. If you do, I'll never be with you again. Understand?

Vincent petrified. The only woman he had ever loved and the one he did everything for wanted to die to set him free from what he did centuries ago, and he knew he'd never be able to do it.

-You're not going to force me to see you die, to see life escaping from your eyes… You know I won't… even if it means you are not going to be with me.

-And then what? Another life together in misery and pain, trying to find out what we did wrong to deserve our fates? Vincent, listen to me: You have to.

She turned her back and held the pillow. He embraced her from behind and put his lips against her ear:

-I'm sorry…this time it isn't going to work… I can't…

And he left feather kisses on her shoulder before he tried to sleep.

Catherine herself didn't know what she was asking for, maybe being sure that death will come her way in a shooting, or working in a case, that it will be quick and with no pain. She could have never imagined she would have to undergo a terrible, long and painful illness.

The day she was given the news she had bone cancer Vincent wasn't with her at the doctor's, in fact, he didn't even know she had been feeling ill lately.

-How bad is it? – She asked.

-Terminal.

-How is it possible I didn't even notice? – She asked not believing yet what she was being told.

-It's not the usual thing, but it happens. You came here because your body ached and this is my diagnosis. You can ask for another opinion, but I don't think it will be different.

-How long do I have?

-I can't tell…may be six months, may be four… I really can't tell.

-Is there any hope if I receive therapy?

-Fifteen percent people with a bone cancer at this stage survive with therapy, it's not much.

Catherine, who had been strong throughout all the conversation, drop a tear. Her pain was not because of her illness, she had made up her mind she would have to die young to provoke all the events that usually prevent her from dying. The deal. Vincent knew what he had to do to save her, he always had. If she followed a treatment, he would inevitably learn about her illness and would do what he had to.

-And if I refuse therapy…

-You'll die in a terrible pain. It would be a really bad decision. Your condition won't improve. You're going to feel more tired every day, your pain will increase, and in a couple of months we may have to induce a coma to relieve it… believe me… therapy is the only choice.

Catherine left the hospital feeling guilty and sicker that when she entered it. How would she tell Vincent? How would she stop him from becoming a beast and kill more people just to bring her health back? He had said it some nights ago: He wouldn't let her die.

When she went into the kitchen, he was sitting by the counter, reading the paper. He thought she had gone to work and was glad to see her back so soon.

-Catherine! – He said smiling as he saw her coming into the place. – How is it you're back so soon?

Catherine held his hand and carried him to the sofa, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable as she only did this when she had to talk to him.

-Vincent… I didn't go to work today.

-And… where did you go? – He asked feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

-Remember I told you some days ago that I was feeling tired and my whole body ached?

He nodded.

-I went to the hospital to do some analytics… I went to look for the results today.

-Catherine… You're scaring me… What are you trying to say? – In the bottom of his heart he knew, as he had heard in his other lives: The moment will come…

-It's cancer.

He jumped from the sofa and started to move nervously around the place.

-Vincent, calm down please, you're not helping.

-Don't worry, Catherine. I'm not going to let you suffer, we both know how this could be solved.

-No! No! No! Vincent! We have already talked about it.

-No! You talked about it! What do you want me to do… do you really think I'll watch you die and do nothing?

Catherine stood up too and went to the fireplace, where he was leaning his arm in a painful face palm showing that he thought everything was lost.

-There are possibilities of overcoming the cancer, Vincent. There are treatments…

He interrupted her:

-I'm a doctor, Catherine. There is no treatment that will cure you…the only thing you'll get will be sickness and pain.

Catherine embraced him and he pressed her tiny body against his and rocked her as she cried:

-Let me do this, Vincent. Respect my way to live my life or to… leave it. Please.

He was crying too, like a child, sobbing and shaking, pressing her head against his chest:

-Catherine, please…

-No…let me try to solve this or die if there's no solution, but save us from living our whole life, all our future lives, under the pain of uncertainty. If you really love me… you will. You'll take me out to dinner before I sign for the hospital to get treatment…You'll take me to dance…will you?- She said while looking at his eyes, both crying. –I need you now, Vincent. Will you be by my side?

He simply nodded. That night they did as she asked for: they went to have dinner together, and they danced at a nightclub till she felt tired and wanted to go home. Vincent could feel the beast claiming to be set free, asking for the blood he required to end this, but he managed to control it. This was something he had learnt the last time he was kidnapped. He learnt to control the animal inside him and let it out when he decided, not the other way round. His temperature raised, and his eyes turned yellow, and his claws were almost there… but he resisted. For her. He had to do it many times in the process. He almost gave up a couple of times.

The days in the hospital were bad, but the nights… oh the nights were so hard. It was the time when the beast was fiercer, more eager to get out and kill, and he had to use all his strength to prevent this from happening, whereas he held Catherine's hand with his own.

He had seen the strange shadow surrounding him, and he had heard his voice telling him to stop this suffering now. He ignored it… and every time he did, Catherine got worse, until no treatment was valid. The first weeks she could go back home from the hospital, he took her and cared for her at night, when she got up to throw up he would hold her hair, which she was losing so quickly… His heart ached so much…He would cry when she was asleep and in many occasions he almost let the beast out, but she kept asking to let it happen … to stop the pain of their souls forever. And he did. Then she had to stay in hospital to calm her pain.

In less than two months, Catherine had lost all her beautiful black hair and was wearing a pink bandana covering her head. She was more beautiful than ever. That day she asked the doctor only one thing, as she could see the worst part of the illness coming. She wanted to go home just for a couple of days, before she couldn't stand the pain anymore. The doctor injected her some drugs to allow her to be carried home in a wheelchair by Vincent. He had prepared a surprise party for her with all her friends. When they opened the door, dozens of balloons came down from the ceiling and all the people who mattered were there. She wanted to stand up to embrace everyone but she couldn't. JT had put some happy music to be able to stand the moment. There were candles and tiny lights all over the place. Tess couldn't hide the tears coming to her eyes when she saw her friend. She had been with her in the hospital, but she was so much worse than the last time she saw her that it made her cry. She kissed her and hugged her until Gabe took her to a corner of the room.

-You're gonna make her cry… again. Calm down, please. Be strong... for her.

They danced and joked and drank, and finally they all went home to let the couple alone as they saw that the girl couldn't stay awake for long. Catherine asked Vincent:

-Mmmm… you haven't asked me to dance yet… you rude boyfriend.

He came to the wheelchair and took her in his arms. She was as light as a feather, which made him terrible, but he wasn't going to cry, not tonight. Vincent carried Catherine upstairs to the roof top where they used to meet. He had lit some candles and put some beautiful tiny lights all over the place. He took out his mobile from his pocket and their song, the song of their first kiss, surrounded them, Catalyst, by Kyla LaGrange. He carefully put her feet on his own and let her lean her body against his. They started to dance slowly, and they kissed as they had done so many times before. She leaned her head on his chest and smiled. She could die right now and it would be for good, to save the soul of the only man she had loved in her life. He leant his forehead against her. How would he stand life withouth her... How would he be able to go on living? Vincent noticed she was very tired and when the song ended, he took her downstairs and put her in bed.

The next day he took her to hospital again. He knew something she ignored. That day she will be sedated to allow her body to stand the pain as nothing else could be done. When she was again in bed, he sat by her side and took her hand:

-How are you feeling? – He asked in sorrow, his eyes unable to hold tears.

-I'm OK, Vincent. I don't feel any pain.

-I'll be here by your side in case you wake up, OK honey? – He was fighting really hard not to cry as he knew he wouldn't see her again awake. He didn't want his woman to carry with her the image of his crying eyes. She caressed her face ever so softly, and kissed her cheeks, and her closed eyes, and her lips. She opened her eyes for a while and said:

-Vincent, please, don't let all this suffering be in vain. When the time comes, let me go forever. Promise?

He took her hand to his lips and kissed her palm and her fingers. Then he closed his eyes and nodded unable to speak.

This was the last time he talked to her, or ever saw her awake. JT, Tess and Gabe came and went from the hospital so as not to leave him alone. They saw him move around the hospital, banging his head in despair against the walls, crying, sleeping over Cat's chest. One day, he was suddenly waken up by the most terrible sound he had ever heard…the sound of silence. He had leant his head over her chest as usual to be as close to her as possible, as the sound of her heartbeat relaxed him and helped him to sleep. Now it had stopped. And his own heart stopped for a while before he could shout for the nurses and the doctor to come. JT came into the room at the same time, as he had come to be with his friend for a while before going to work. He had to take him from Cat's bed where he was crying and embracing her dead body, helped by two nurses and he had to be finally sedated so that the doctors could certify Catherine's death.

Many years later, two young women were talking at a doctor's while waiting to be attended. A small child, a girl, came crying to her mum:

-What's the matter, sweetheart? What happens? – Her mum asked her lovely princess.

-That boy… - she cried while pointing at a kid who came running towards the other woman. – He pulled my hair…

-Come on, sweetie, he was just playing, wasn't he? - She asked while looking at the boy, who was scared.

The woman next to them looked at the boy and said:

-Vincent! Is it true? Go and say sorry.

The girl's mum said to her:

-Come on, Cat. Go talk to him. You can be friends.

Then Vincent went to Cat and looking at her eyes, he simply said:

-I'm sorry.

And she smiled. And then they both were playing together until their mums entered the doctor's. They had been talking a lot and it turned out they were living quite close, in the same building, their children even attending the same school. When the girl's mum was about to leave the place, she asked the boy:

-Vincent, would you like to come home to play with Cat some time?

And Vincent smiled feeling the joy of his soul recognizing Catherine again.


End file.
